Computing devices can operate in different power consumption states that have different associated levels of responsiveness and power consumption. For example, a computing device can be turned completely off so that the computing device does not draw power, but the computing device may need to go through a lengthy boot-up process before entering a higher power consumption state where the computing device is responsive to user commands. A computing device can also have intermediate power consumption states, e.g., a sleep or hibernate mode, where the computing device still draws some power but responds to the user more quickly than when turned completely off.